


Meanie's Medley

by yeonnnbinnnn_17



Series: PROJECT SEVENTEEN [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonnnbinnnn_17/pseuds/yeonnnbinnnn_17
Summary: This short fic is inspired by the series of songs by SEVENTEEN.-Adore U-Mansae-Pretty U-Aju Nice-Boom Boom-Don't Wanna Cry-Clap





	1. STAGE I: Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is inspired by the series of songs by SEVENTEEN. 
> 
> -Adore U  
> -Mansae  
> -Pretty U  
> -Aju Nice  
> -Boom Boom  
> -Don't Wanna Cry  
> -Clap

  _These days, I have a lot of thoughts_

_These days, I have so much to tell you (these days)_

_I feel weird, I’m not talking as much_

_My friends are all worried (these days)_

_My heart races only when I’m in front of you_

_So I’m sorry about my clumsy actions  – Adore U_

 

 

“Yah! Kim Mingyu! Stop where you are right now! Take another step and face the consequences…” The very familiar gravelly voice called out, resounding through the now empty hallways. _I swear I was being so careful this entire week…how did he catch on so quickly?!_ Even though the voice held not an ounce of threat or anger, that same cold shiver went down Mingyu’s spine.

 

“H-Hey hyung?” Mingyu greeted, his voice coming out weaker than usual. He tried coming up with a small smile, wanting to reassure the other that he was fine. It probably didn’t work. This hyung of his knew him the best amongst their big clique of friends. The two of them may have completely polar personalities, they still managed to get along fast, becoming inseparable almost.

 

“Don’t hey me you idiot! You better tell me what the hell you’ve been up to this past week. You know I’ve been waiting for you to talk, but this is taking way too long…longer than I expected you to. I don’t know if I should be impressed or mad really…” As expected, this hyung of his was observant, and noticed Mingyu’s strange behavior. It’ll be weird if Mingyu said he didn’t expect him to catch on, but he just wished he had more time to ponder over his thoughts and feelings. Feelings? Yeah, he had feelings for this hyung of his. Not the platonic kind friends had. He wanted something more than friendship, and he was positive the other saw him nothing more than a younger brother.

 

“…I was just thinking about some stuff…” Mingyu shrugged his shoulders, trying to play nonchalant.

 

“Woah…Kim Mingyu is thinking?! That has to be some kind of new breakthrough in history! BUT! It still doesn’t mean you getting away scot-free, avoiding all of us like plaque. Especially me. You won’t even believe the amount of shit I got from the other guys…they accused me of being the reason for you not appearing during lunch and disappearing whenever dismissal bell goes off.” Mingyu didn’t know when or how, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He was already walking out of the gates with his hyung, heading in the direction of their apartment blocks that were next to each other, as per usual.

 

“Oww! Wonwoo hyung! What the hell?!” Mingyu groaned, rubbing his shoulder as he shot a glare at his hyung’s direction. Yes, he somehow developed feelings for this hyung of his. Others perceived Wonwoo as cold, emo and closed-off. But to Mingyu, Wonwoo was quite something else. This hyung of his was one of the most soft-hearted, sweet, kind and caring person out there.

 

“You weren’t even listening to me, brat! Whatever you’re thinking about…it’s probably something really serious huh? I’ve never seen you this worried and spacey in the 10 years I’ve known you…are you really alright?” Wonwoo shoved both of his hands into his pockets, turning his head to look at the younger. Mingyu took a quick glance, his head whipping in the opposite direction as soon as he made eye contact with the older. _His eyes…they’re so full of concern. Would he still be this concerned about me if he knew the kind of feelings I had for him?_ His heart beating faster than it did a minute ago, hands becoming slightly clammy. If Mingyu had to come up with the reasons why he liked Wonwoo, this was the first reason: Wonwoo’s constant concern, and even though oblivious, and care for the people around him. Especially Mingyu.

 

“Gyu, you’re scaring me…Is something wrong? Did something happen? Come on…talk to me. I’ll listen. Promise.” Wonwoo halted his steps, placing both hands on Mingyu’s shoulder as he stared straight into the younger’s eyes, almost like he could see through him. Mingyu would be in loads of trouble if Wonwoo could do so.

 

“F-Fine…I’ll tell you when we get to my place…” Mingyu stuttered, his brain processing his words a minute later. _WHAT?! No no no…Kim Mingyu what the hell?! You didn’t even plan what you wanted to tell him yet. ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION!_ The voices in his head were screaming for Mingyu to stop with his adlibs, but of course, he went against whatever it was saying.

 

“First one to reach the building gets extra ice cream! You better run fast Jeon Wonwoo. My mum bought a new tub of Häagen-Dazs yesterday!” Mingyu sprinted off, leaving Wonwoo behind. He knew the older was never the athletic type, and he even had a head start of running off first. Great, it’ll give him more time to think about what he was going to tell Wonwoo later when confronted.

 

“You’re a fucking cheater! I swear to god…” Wonwoo sent a weak punch into Mingyu’s shoulder as soon as he reached the younger’s apartment block.

 

“Losers always claim that their opponents are cheating. No sportsmanship at all. You really need to start training man…you’re so weak.” Mingyu teased Wonwoo for panting, covering the door code as he pressed on the numbers.

 

“I may be weak but I have the brains unlike you. You’re such an idiot, Mingyu. I already know your door code, so what’s the point of covering up?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he walked past the younger, toeing off his shoes as he stepped into the apartment he could claim as his second home.

 

“That’s just mean hyung! I’m not stupid if that’s what you’re implying…Plus, I changed the door code last week.” Mingyu smirked as he followed Wonwoo into his own room, throwing their bags in the corner before heading to the kitchen to heat up pre-made lunch in courtesy of Mingyu’s mother.

 

“You changed it? Why? Did you forget the door code again, setting the alarm off for the tenth time?” Wonwoo sat at the island, watching Mingyu shuffle around comfortably in his own kitchen, heating up the soup on the stove.

 

“Yeah yeah…keep teasing my memory and you’ll end up with no lunch on top of no ice cream…” Mingyu waved the rice spoon in front of his face, threatening Wonwoo.

 

“Oh come on Mingyu! The door code was your mother’s birthday! How the hell did you not remember that?!” Wonwoo retorted, bursting into laughter when Mingyu buried his head in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed of himself. The second reason why Mingyu fell for the older: Wonwoo knew Mingyu extremely well, almost like the back of his hand. Wonwoo could read Mingyu so well, like an open book. There were times when no words were exchanged between them, yet Wonwoo knew what Mingyu was thinking exactly.

 

“I-I…needed to use the toilet real bad, b-but my clumsy hands pressed the wrong numbers on accident…” Mingyu scooped rice into two bowls, placing one before Wonwoo, and the other on the space in front of the older.

 

“I can’t believe you Kim Mingyu…” Wonwoo shook his head in amusement, digging into the food when Mingyu brought it to the table. They ate in silence, Mingyu deep in his thoughts as Wonwoo observed the younger. This whole scene was weird, because knowing Mingyu, he would have talked incessantly throughout their meal.

 

“So…what’s the new door code?” Wonwoo asked, hoping to spur Mingyu’s talking.

 

“07- N-No…Wait…why should I tell you?” Mingyu bit the inside of his cheeks, catching himself before he let anything out. _Shit…I’ll be dead if Wonwoo finds out the real reason why I changed the door code…And him knowing the door code is even worse…He would probably ask why we chose his birthday as the new door code…Double awkwardness._ Truth to be told, their door code was not changed because he forgot, but because it was part of Mingyu’s plan of avoiding Wonwoo.

 

Last Thursday when Mingyu was strolling home from school, he realized someone was following him. As he turned the corner, he caught sight of his “stalker”. It was Wonwoo. He knew the older was trying to corner him, and if he went straight home, he would be forced to speak. Wonwoo could easily break into his house, considering how he knew their door code. Mingyu considered hanging out somewhere till Wonwoo got bored and left him alone, but he felt extremely lethargic that day. And so, he dashed home when Wonwoo was hiding behind a van, changing the door code as he remembered. He was glad he changed the door code as his instincts told him to because minutes after he got done changing the system, someone on the other side of the door pressed in the wrong code, making a small beep sound. Mingyu looked into the peephole, only to jump away and lean against the wall when he saw Wonwoo’s disappointed look. He knew it was the right decision, because his feelings were still a mess.

 

“Fine. Don’t tell me. I’ll find out eventually.” Wonwoo stuck his tongue out childishly at the younger, earning a chuckle in return. Their confrontation was long forgotten after lunch, both boys engaged in a heated match of video games. It was only when Wonwoo was back in his own home, laying down in bed did he realize that Mingyu somehow managed to successfully distract him.

 

But who was to blame? Every moment he spent with Mingyu felt so blissful and peaceful. Even though he didn’t manage to squeeze information out of Mingyu, he was glad to have spent time with the younger after being deprived of hanging out for an entire week. He missed that goofy canine smile that seemed to encapture every beam of sunshine, the harmless jokes, teasing and threats they use against each other, in other words, just Mingyu’s presence seemed to make things so much tolerable and better. The past week without Mingyu drained Wonwoo emotionally. The sides of his lips seemed heavier, constantly pulled down into a frown. None of the jokes his friend told were funny, and everything felt dull and grey. Seungcheol teased him, saying that he was suffering from “Mingyu withdrawal symptoms”. Perhaps it was, but Wonwoo denied at that very moment. Deep down, Wonwoo knew that his adoration for the younger grew beyond the lines of friendship long time ago. Frustration, uncertainty and slight jealousy was the root cause for his bad mood the entire week. Just what was Mingyu doing, and who on earth was he hanging out with that he avoided the clique?


	2. STAGE II: ANXIETY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonten -- Wonwoo + kitten. Derived because Wonwoo reminded Mingyu of a kitten way too often. From the way he acts sophistically, but actually is savage, to his adorable looks.

_Hold on girl, don’t ever fall for someone else_

_I’m gonna get jealous_

_Hold on girl._

_From now on, I’m gonna call you mine_

_I may be shy but I’m very careful_

_From now on, look at me my lady  – Mansae_

 

“Where’s Wonwoo hyung? Didn’t he come to school? I swear I saw him as I walked into school this morning…” Mingyu asked, his question directed at Soonyoung and Jihoon, classmates of the mentioned boy.

 

“Ah…Wonwoo was tasked with orienting the new student around. Oh look! Speak of the devil!” Soonyoung exclaimed, directing the attention of the others towards the door of the cafeteria. Indeed, Wonwoo was standing right there in his full glory with a new face next to him. He was busying introducing the various stalls to the new student, and only as he turned to talk about the main area where students sat to have their meals, did he notice his group of friends already staring at him.

 

“Hey Wonwoo! Are you going to join us for break today or not? Minnie mouse here is concerned!” Soonyoung hollered across the cafeteria, earning glares and snickers.

 

“What the fuck Soonyoung hyung?! WHY AM I MINNIE MOUSE!” Mingyu semi-whispered, shoving the older off his seat. He couldn’t be more embarrassed of Soonyoung’s antics, his cheeks burning up. Wonwoo rolled his eyes in amusement, but nodded his head none the less. _Well…In exchange of my embarrassment, Wonwoo hyung is joining us for lunch._ Mingyu smiled to himself, excited to speak to Wonwoo for the first time that day.

 

“Guys, meet Junhui. Junhui, meet my group of embarrassing friends.” Wonwoo introduced as he stood by the table with the supposed new student. His friends jeered at him, with Mingyu inputting an additional pout as usual to show that Wonwoo was being mean. Wonwoo chuckled, ruffling the younger’s hair to cheer him up. Mingyu seemed to like touches a lot, especially from Wonwoo and when it was made clear to the older, it immediately became a thing between them.

 

“Hi! Nice to meet you guys! I’m Junhui but you can just call me Jun.” Jun introduced himself, smiling as he looked around the group. He could tell that despite being physically there, Wonwoo and Mingyu were already in their own world. Their friends might not be able to tell, but it was clear as day to Jun that the two of them were infatuated with each other. Before Wonwoo could take his usual spot next to Mingyu, Jun swiftly plop himself into the seat, sending a not-so-guilty grin towards Wonwoo. The only other seat left was next to Seungcheol, which was at the other end of the table. The rest of the group introduced themselves, Minghao being a little more excited than usual when he discovered that Jun was Chinese like himself.

 

“So, you guys normally hang out together? Like during break and after school?” Jun asked, fitting in perfectly with most of the group. Most. Mingyu didn’t exactly like this guy, seeing as to how he seemed to purposely separate Wonwoo from him. He had a gut feeling that this new guy had some tricks up his sleeves, and it wasn’t good.

 

“Yup. We usually have lunch together before splitting up into smaller groups. On Fridays, we would either play sports or explore some places far from this area altogether. You’ll get the hang of how things work between us if you do decide to join us. Anyways, how are you settling in? Is Wonwoo doing a good job bringing you around?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“Well…he’s a cute guy even though he doesn’t speak much. He’s pretty kind too, considering how he offered to tutor me for our Korean language class. Is he always this shy around others?” Jun questioned, earning raised brows from the entire group.

 

“Hold on…Wonwoo hyung is shy? I don’t think we’re talking about the same person here.” Seokmin shook his head adamantly, breaking into a small laugh when Wonwoo gave a light hit at the back of his head.

 

“Wonwoo being shy…and you calling him cute…Is there something going on between the two of you that we don’t know about?” Soonyoung smirked.

 

“Stupid Kwon Soonyoung! Stop talking before you choke on your god damn lunch!” Wonwoo glared, only earning snickers as his friends continued teasing him.

 

“…I erm…need to go to the library…gotta find something…” Mingyu cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping his excuse was good enough to satisfy the curious looks his friends were giving him when he drew attention by standing up. _So much for trying not to act weird around Wonwoo hyung again…This Jun guy…he gets on my nerves so much…_

 

“Oh…alright then. See you after school!” Seungcheol waved, leading to the entire group bidding their goodbyes and waves to the younger. As Wonwoo watched Mingyu walk away with his shoulders slouched, he felt the want to go after him. _Go after him. Make sure he’s fine._ He saw Jihoon mouth towards him, nodding his head in encouragement.

 

“Hey! Gyu! Wait up!” Wonwoo called out, breaking out into a small run to catch up with the younger.

 

“Wonwoo hyung? What are you doing here? Don’t you have to take care of your new friend?” Mingyu asked, slight bitterness hinted from his tone. _Kim Mingyu…your jealousy is showing…can’t you keep it in a little…_

 

“I just wanted to…you know…make sure that you’re fine. You alright? You seem pretty down today.” Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu as they walked towards the library. _He sounds mad at me…did I do anything wrong again?_

 

“Y-Yeah…I’ve been feeling a bit…weird lately…” Mingyu shrugged, his fingers running past the spines of the books as they browsed through the various shelves. _Weird as in having romantic feelings for you…_

 

“Wanna talk about it? We can hang out at my house after school today. Which reminds me. Kim Mingyu! You haven’t even told me the reason behind your sudden impulse of avoiding us last week!” Wonwoo slapped the muscle between the younger’s shoulder, earning a groan. _Why does he keep avoiding this topic…_

 

“Hyung! It hurts!” Mingyu whined, his hand reaching out to rub the muscle on his back, pouting when he couldn’t reach the area.

 

“That’s for acting all mysterious. I don’t care. Tell me everything when we hang out later. I mean it.” Wonwoo’s hand automatically rubbing the muscle he hit earlier, not noticing the slight blush on Mingyu’s cheek. As the bell went off, the two exited the library with nothing in hand. Their promise to hang out after school deeply encrypted in each other’s minds. Mingyu thought it might be the chance for him to finally tell Wonwoo his feelings, whether the outcome be a rejection or not.

 

 

“Are we not waiting for Wonwoo hyung? He was supposed-” Mingyu looked around their clique, confused at why they were suddenly leaving school when one of their friends was missing.

 

“Oh. He said he had to tutor Jun after school…apparently Jun is only free today for this week.” Soonyoung explained, cutting Mingyu halfway through.

 

“I’m pretty sure they’ll not even be studying. Jun is probably up to something…Did you guys notice how Jun was looking at Wonwoo? And he was so annoyed when Wonwoo left him with us in the cafeteria halfway through.” Seungcheol raised his brows up and down.

 

“H-Huh?” Mingyu stared dumbly at the rest of his hyungs, the disappointment and jealousy burning him deep inside. _He forgot that we’re supposed to hang out today…? But…Wonwoo hyung never forgets…_ As if the older sensed his thoughts, right at that moment his phone vibrated.

 

_From: Wonten hyung_

_Hey Gyu! Sorry I can’t hang out with you today… :(_

_I didn’t mean to ditch at the last minute. Jun insisted on me tutoring him today._

_I couldn’t even catch a glance of you guys…don’t be mad at me okay? I’m sorry. (-’_’-)_

_How am I supposed to get mad at you when you’re being like that?_ Even though he was feeling mad just moments ago, the texts Wonwoo sent him made the side of his lips curl upwards, lifting his mood by a ton.

 

_To: Wonten hyung_

_I’m mad at you. For ditching me with the rest of the hyungs…_

_They’ll keep teasing me when you’re not here (_ _⋋▂⋌_ _)_

_From: Wonten hyung_

_I’ll treat you to lunch tomorrow then. How’s that sound?_

_Don’t be mad at me anymore?_ _ಥ_ _⌣_ _ಥ_

_And I’ll teach you how to shut Soonyoung up effectively._

_Only if you forgive me…_

 

“MINGYU! You’re about to walk into a pole you dumbass! Watch where you’re going! Seriously…Wonwoo would kill me if you end up with a bruise…” Jihoon hollered, whispering his last sentence in frustration upon pulling the younger back by his collar.

 

“Who were you texting? You seemed so into it…” Seokmin tried peeping at his phone, but Mingyu’s reflexes worked faster this time round, stretching his arms out way above their heads.

 

“Just a f-friend. Where are we headed to?” Mingyu raised a brow, turning his head around in circles, trying to figure out their exact location.

 

“We’re going to eat at that new burger place. Apparently, we get one free burger set if we ordered 4 sets.” Minghao pointed in the direction down the street.

 

“Burger? But that’s Wonwoo hyung’s favourite…” Mingyu mumbled.

 

“Oh yeah…that’s Wonwoo hyung’s favourite…Huh. Count it as revenge of him ditching us.” Seokmin huffed, earning nods from Seungcheol and Soonyoung.

 

_To: Wonten hyung_

_…isn’t that essentially a threat?_

_From: Wonten hyung_

_How…did you know what I was doing? Damn…Kim Mingyu, you’re getting smarter these days…_

_Anyways. Regarding the teasing, to shut Soonyoung up, just tell him to tone down his adoration for the sunflower. That’ll do._

_To: Wonten hyung_

_HEY! I’M SMART OKAY!_

_Huh…? Adoration for the sunflower? What does Soonyoung hyung liking a flower got to do with me?_

_From: Wonten hyung_

_Okay…anything you say Mr 3 rd-place-from-the-bottom-in-class._

_You don’t have to know…it’s a thing between me and Soon._

_To: Wonten hyung_

_FINE._ _〴⋋_ ___ _⋌〵_

_Guess where we’re going for lunch?_

_From: Wonten hyung_

_Where?_

_That restaurant that I hate that you guys love?_

_The kimchi soup place?_

 

_To: Wonten hyung_

_We’re going for BURGERSSSSS~ (_ _▰_ _˘_ _◡_ _˘_ _▰_ _)_

_From: Wonten hyung_

_BURGERS?! KIM MINGYU! WHY ARE YOU EATING BURGERS WITHOUT ME!_

_Bet you thought that’s what I would say right? BUT HAH. I’M HAVING BURGERS TOO._

_To: Wonten hyung_

_Weren’t you on a tutoring session? What’s with the burgers?_

_ARE YOU REALLY STUDYING JEON._

“Yah. Kim Gyu! What do you want? Stop staring at your phone!” Seungcheol nudged Mingyu’s side, slightly annoyed at Mingyu being distracted.

 

“Just get me the usual…thanks hyung.” Mingyu mumbled, his brows drawn together. _Why is he taking so long to reply now…_

_From: Wonten hyung_

_It’s Wonwoo HYUNG you brat!_

_And if you actually looked up, you’ll realize that we’re in the same burger place dude…_

 

“WONWOO HYUNG!” Mingyu pounced onto the older boy upon finding his favourite mop of black hair. _What are the chances of actually seeing him here?! Oh well…not that I’m complaining about seeing Wonwoo hyung._

 

“Yaaaah! Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo groaned, eventually chuckling when the younger squeezed himself up against his side for the small booth seat he was in.

 

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be studying? Jun hyung, you should never bring him to a burger place to revise. He’s most easily distracted here.” Mingyu smiled cheekily as he poked Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

“Wonwoo, do you mind getting more fries? We’re running out thanks to you.” Jun pulled out a couple of notes from his wallet, shooing Wonwoo away from their table. Although Wonwoo’s brow was raised, he didn’t question further, heading towards the counter to make a new order and greet the rest of his friends.

 

“You know…it’s so obvious you can’t keep your eyes and hands off him. You like him, don’t you?” Jun smirked, eyeing Mingyu like an eagle.

 

“W-What? O-Of course, I like W-Wonwoo hyung! We’re best friends for almost 10 years, why else would I stick next to him if I dislike him?” Mingyu could only pray that Jun can’t read him as well.

 

“Ah…really? So, you wouldn’t mind if I courted Wonwoo, and go on a few dates with him, right?” Jun’s smirk seeming to dare Mingyu to say otherwise.

 

“D-Date?! Y-You like Wonwoo hyung?” Mingyu stuttered, color draining from his face fast. _The hyungs’ suspicions were right then? He seems so confident that Wonwoo hyung would go out with him…Which I wouldn’t be surprised of…he’s good looking like Wonwoo hyung and Wonwoo hyung seems to be interested in him too._

 

“He’s really cute, smart, kind and the list could go on and on…There’s nothing not to like about him really.” Jun nodded his head. _This kid is so clueless…no harm playing around with him for a little while._

 

“Oh yeah…since he’s away and you’re his best friend. What kind of movies does he like? I plan on taking him out to a movie date as our first date.” Jun grinned, amusement glinting his eyes as he watched Mingyu throw a silent fuss.

 

“Hyung is a sucker for romance movies…he hates horror movies so don’t take him to watch those.” Mingyu recalled the first and last time he watched a horror movie with Wonwoo. _He had such a tight grip on my arm it felt like blood circulation was cut off…but he looked so adorable clinging onto me and burying his face into my shoulder._

 

“Ooh…but he’ll cling onto me if he’s scared, right? That’ll be a good excuse of skinship eh…” Jun asked, his eyes flitting away from Mingyu to Wonwoo, who was returning from the counter with a new pack of fries.

 

“…Y-Yeah I guess…” Mingyu bitterly grunted, his face pulled into a frown.

 

“What were you guys talking about? Hey!” Wonwoo watched confusedly as Mingyu stomped away in anger.

 

“Did you say something to make him mad? He seemed to be in a bad mood all of a sudden…” Wonwoo kept turning around to take a glance at Mingyu.

 

“Well…I may or may not have pointed out something really obvious to him. And he got all jealous and mad I guess?” Jun shrugged, laughing internally at how the two dummies before him were chasing each other in circles.


	3. STAGE III: CONFESSION

_I want to pick and gather all the pretty words for you_

_They stick in my throat in front of you_

_I promise myself, while drinking a glass of water in the morning, to tell you_

_I will confess what has been on the tip of my tongue tomorrow -- Pretty U_

 

“Mingyu, you know now that I’ve been thinking about it…you’ve been acting a little strange lately.” Seungcheol brought up as they sat on the curb outside school while waiting for the rest of their group to arrive. This drew the attention of the those present, Seokmin in particular.

 

“That’s true. For one entire week, you avoided meeting the clique…so we thought Wonwoo hyung did something to tick you off. But then this week, you start clinging onto him like never before. What exactly is going on?” Seokmin’s brows furrowed together, his eyes inspecting Mingyu from head to toe.

 

“What the fuck Seokmin? Y-You’re thinking…that’s disgusting…Return to being the brainless you. Your thinking is r-ridiculous…must be because you don’t think often…” Minghao insulted, in hopes that his friend gets distracted. He could tell how uncomfortable Mingyu was getting, fidgeting in place.

 

“Hey! That’s mean thughao! At least I don’t make friends by threatening them. Right Mingyu?” Seokmin huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“No no…for once I think Seokmin’s caught on something. Mingyu, what’s wrong? Is Wonwoo bullying you or something that’s why you’re acting so off? Tell us since he isn’t here yet.” Seungcheol placed a concerned hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. Being the oldest of their clique, he took on the role of a leader, resolving conflicts between his friends.

 

“I-I…” Mingyu stuttered, the words were stuck right in his throat. He was so close to telling them, feeling stressed under the stares his friends gave. _It’s Wonwoo hyung alright…but bullying?! There’s no way he would do that. He’s too nice to even hurt a fly. His punches are so weak…he can’t even protect himself._ He could see Minghao shaking his head from the corner of his eyes, mouthing what seemed like _“Tell them only if you want to. Don’t force yourself.”_

 

“I…I think I have a crush on someone…” Mingyu muttered, his words barely passing off as a whisper. _Well…I don’t exactly have to tell them who it is…and Wonwoo hyung isn’t even here anyways…He wouldn’t know._

 

“Really?! That kind of make sense then…you must have gone off to see them during that one week huh? So, you told Wonwoo about your crush? Probably why you keep sticking onto him right…Have you confessed yet?” Seungcheol asked, wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulder, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“N-Not yet…I don’t even know if the person likes me back that way.” Mingyu let out an awkward chuckle, his shoulders significantly drooping. _Right…Wonwoo hyung…I don’t even know if he likes guys…_

 

“Woah! Who likes who?! Why are you guys always talking about such juicy gossip when Won and I aren’t around?! You guys hate us huh?” Soonyoung exclaimed, jumping out from the main gates with Wonwoo and Jihoon trailing behind.

 

“Wow…Won and you. Do I not exist or something?” Jihoon scoffed, bumping his shoulders against Soonyoung’s on purpose as he led the group towards their favourite burger chain.

 

“Awww Hoonie, come on. You hate gossip, that’s why I left out your name. Don’t be mad at me, my little adorable marshmallow.” Soonyoung cooed, completely forgetting about the questions he bombarded Mingyu with. The whole clique broke out into a mini tag race when Jihoon started chasing Soonyoung down the streets at the nickname, breaking into the burger chain drenched in sweat and panting for their breaths.

 

“So, Kim Mingyu…when were you planning to tell us about this crush of yours?” Seokmin asked while chewing unglamorously with his mouth wide open, earning dirty glares from his friends. In his defense, they should have gotten used to his eating habits by now.

 

“E-Erm…never? Come on guys…I already told you that I didn’t know if the person likes me back the same way…” Mingyu blushed slightly, stuffing his face with more fries.

 

“Well, at least describe the person to us! Is he or she pretty? Tall?” Soonyoung leaning into Mingyu’s side, pressuring the younger.

 

“W-Well…the person is kind of tall, shorter than me though. And…has really pretty eyes. Whenever we hang out, it feels like there’s never enough time.” Mingyu had a shy smile on, his cheeks painted a rosy red. His eyes subconsciously flicker in Wonwoo’s direction, but for some reason, the older was staring off somewhere else, not participating in their conversation at all. And the look on his face, it seemed…sad somehow. Mingyu didn’t like how that expression on Wonwoo’s face made his heart ache. It almost seemed like Wonwoo didn’t give two shits about Mingyu’s business all of a sudden.

 

“Is it someone we know? I mean…we’re practically around you all the time…it definitely has to be someone we know, right? Or at least…Wonwoo! Wonwoo, do you know the person?!” Soonyoung exclaimed, pointing his fry in Wonwoo’s direction. The exclamation seemed to have snap Wonwoo out of his trance, his blank eyes boring into Soonyoung’s.

 

“W-What…?” Wonwoo blinked his eyes, staring back at his friends. He avoided eye contact with one person in particular.

 

“I asked if you knew who Mingyu’s crush is. I mean…you’re his BEST BEST BEST friend. Who else would know, right?” Soonyoung repeated himself, raising a brow at Wonwoo’s sudden change in behavior. Normally, Wonwoo would have joined in their teasing whenever their target was Mingyu. But today, he seemed a little off.

 

“Well sorry to disappoint then. I don’t know who the hell his crush is. I-I…gotta go…I’ve a test tomorrow to study for…you guys can have fun on my behalf.” Wonwoo seemed surprised at his own outburst as well, making an excuse to leave the place after making the atmosphere cold and weird. _Hold it together Jeon Wonwoo. You knew there was zero chances from the start…but you just had to give yourself false hopes. It’s your fault that you’re so wrecked right now._

 

“W-What test-” A hand was sent flying across Soonyoung’s mouth, effectively shutting him up before he could say anything else.

 

“Right. The test. Good luck with your revision. Call me if you need anything okay?” Jihoon stood up, fear and concern filling his irises as he stared at Wonwoo. He could tell that the taller was falling apart. It may not be obvious to the rest, but Jihoon could see it. He was Wonwoo’s confidant, and he knew how scary Wonwoo’s thoughts could get. Right now, it was obvious that unpleasant thoughts were filling his mind and he wanted to get out of this situation.

 

“Can I go to your house today, hyung? I have work to do too!” Mingyu shot up from his seat, his hand reaching out to grab his backpack, ready to leave alongside Wonwoo. He could feel tension seeping through Wonwoo’s aura, and he needed to find out why. He wanted to be there for the older, through good times or bad. That’s what friends can do, right?

 

“Sorry…it’s not gonna be convenient today…” Wonwoo shook his head, leaving even before Mingyu could say another word. There was no way he could continue staying there, hearing them discuss about Mingyu’s supposed crush. _Aren’t we best friends, like Soonyoung said? Then why did he not tell me a single thing about his crush? I didn’t even know he liked someone…_

 

After Wonwoo’s departure, the mood clearly became down and moody, everyone finishing up their food in silence. Minghao could only send Mingyu sympathetic glances, knowing how confused the other was. If anyone realized how weird the interaction between Mingyu and Wonwoo was earlier, no one brought it up. Clearly it would trigger unwanted quarrels. Despite Jihoon reassuring him time after time to leave Wonwoo alone, insisting that Wonwoo really had a test the next day, Mingyu felt uneasy.

 

There was no way he could leave Wonwoo alone when he seemed to be upset. He needed to cheer the older up, and that was why he found himself standing at the Jeons’ apartment door. He reached his hand out to press the bell, basic courtesy to let the owners know someone was outside, but he retracted it fast recalling how Wonwoo didn’t want him there. Well, if Wonwoo didn’t want him coming over, there was no point pressing the doorbell because no one would open up for him. He looked around, sure that no one was around to see him, before pressing the same old door code whilst praying internally that the Jeons didn’t change it. The green light flashed, followed by a click which signaled that the door was unlocked. _Thank god! At least Wonwoo didn’t think about changing the door code like I did…_

 

Mingyu stood nervously at the door which he recognized as Wonwoo’s by the simple wooden door sign dangling on the baby blue door. With one of his hand on the knob, he calmed himself down, breathing in and out several times to relieve himself of panic. As soon as his heart stopped beating erratically, he could hear soft sniffs and sobs coming from inside. _Oh fuck…i-is he crying?!_ Mingyu gulped, the worst scenarios going through his head right now. _Did I do something wrong to make him angry or sad? What did I do…? I don’t seem to recall anything?!_ Wonwoo was one of the strongest guys emotionally that Mingyu knew, and if the older was crying, it had to be something serious and bad.

 

“H-Hyung…? I-It’s M-Mingyu…” The younger gently stepped into the room upon knocking, unsure if he was allowed to step into unfamiliar territory. It was after his first time seeing, or more of hearing, Wonwoo cry. He saw the bundle of blanket freeze, sobs and sniffs replaced by whimpers. _Oh no…is he crying even harder now? Crap…_

 

“H-Hey…I know something isn’t right. What is it, hyung? You can tell me…” Mingyu carefully approached Wonwoo’s bed after seeing how there was no violent response upon announcing his presence.

 

“I-Is this about…my c-crush? That we were talking about earlier on…? I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about it earlier…You know I won’t ever leave you right? I’ll choose you over that crush of mine any day. I promise.” Mingyu sat at the edge of the bed, his hand itching to stretch out. He had to hold himself back from making physical contact with Wonwoo for now. _I would choose not to confess so that our friendship doesn’t get harmed in the process. If our friendship gets affected, it means that we won’t be seeing each other as often anymore…I don’t want that. If having to stay as friends means getting to be by your side, then fine. Friends we are._

 

“Shut up…I’m not that petty okay…What are you doing here anyways?” Wonwoo wiped away the stray trails of tears from his cheeks.

 

“I was just…worried about you. You were acting kind of weird earlier…are you sick?” Mingyu scooted a little closer, his hand touching Wonwoo’s forehead. _It’ll be bad if he’s sick…_

 

“I j-just…kind of had a bad day and…a h-headache…you know the same old migraine problem.” Wonwoo’s face started to flush bit by bit, tinted pink. _Why is he so worried about me? This is probably why my heart can never calm down…Kim Mingyu…you don’t know how you affect me…_  

 

“Ah…have you taken the pain relief pills then? Let me go get a glass of water for you. Stay here and wait for me aite?” Mingyu left the room in a hurry, before Wonwoo could say anything in response.

 

“Y-You’re…just making things so much harder…it hurts so much…” Wonwoo whispered, leaning his forehead on his knees that were folded up, close to his chest. _I can’t be acting like that all the time after this…I’m much tougher than this. He’ll notice something off if I keep up with this…_

 

“Hyung! Does it hurt a lot? Aish Kim Mingyu! Of course it hurts…” Mingyu rummaged through Wonwoo’s schoolbag, looking for his prescribed pills. He popped one out, handing it to Wonwoo as he held up the glass of water to the older’s lips. They sat in silence, both staring at nothing in particular. Since when was the silence between them this awkward, lots of unsaid words dangling in the air.

 

“Thanks…S-So about your crush…aren’t you gonna confess?” Wonwoo brought up the topic that hurt him so much. Although it hurts, but as Mingyu’s best friend, he had to be there for the other.

 

“…Should I?” Mingyu questioned back, fingers playing with the ends of his school shirt.

 

“Why are you asking me? You should do it if you want things to get somewhere.” Wonwoo retorted, his tone laced with pity, hurt more than anger. Why was he getting mad at Mingyu when he was the one who brought up the topic again?

 

“I…I don’t want to ruin our friendship…that’s why I’m so hesitant…what if he doesn’t like me back the same way?” Mingyu fisted his shirt, his nerves getting the best of him.

 

 “T-Then…he’s not worth your time…No matter what happens…I’ll always be here for you. I promise. Trust me, and do what feels the most right to you.” Wonwoo choked up a little, voice shaky as he tried to cover up the sob.

 

The next few moments happened all too fast, in a blur flash. Before Wonwoo’s mind could process whatever was happening, Mingyu was sitting right before him, hands pulling at his arms. He tried putting up a fight, but it was all futile for the younger had always been stronger than him physically. He was in Mingyu’s arms, taking in whiffs of the younger. He supposes after Mingyu confesses to whoever his crush is, they’ll no longer have moments like this. It’ll feel extremely wrong for Wonwoo. _I’ll just take what I’m allowed to for now._

 

“Hyung…it really breaks my heart to see you cry. Please don’t cry…I like you more than I’m supposed to. I really do. You told me to trust you, and to confess. I’ve always trusted you and listened to whatever you said. So here I am. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same-” A pair of lips hovered over his, but it wasn’t close enough to count as a kiss. Mingyu felt his heart lurch as he observed the older’s hesitation, he could sense the slight fear and relief. Wonwoo’s eyes were closed, a tear or two rolling down his cheeks as they have been previously as he took a gulp, breathing deeply. Mingyu reached out his thumb, wiping away the precious tears as he swears to himself, never again would he be the cause of Wonwoo’s tears. He closed the gap between their lips, feeling Wonwoo’s shaky lips stabilize with contact. Their first kiss, an innocent but meaningful one.


End file.
